The Gamesters of Triskelion: TOS episode 17 of season 2
by russian-alice
Summary: Lyra (second officer and kirks lover) along with the captain, checkov and uhura are kidnaped to a strange planet.


The captain sat in his chair. They way he always did…watching out over the stars as they speed through the galaxy. She watched him every now and then from her post, trying to be inconspicuous…they didn't want the crew knowing that the second officer and the captain had fallen in love… though the entire crew already suspected. As they approached gamma hydra 3 the captain rose looking around his crew. "Chekov, Uhura, Lyra and my self shall beam down to the planet." "ay captain" "yes sir" were the responses from around the bridge. They then headed down to the transporter room. "all ready captain" said Mr. Scott. "good, energize" but before scotty could, they vanished from the transporter pad... (more to come)

The four officers landed on some strange planet...(more details to come)

Lyra's drill thrawl came next. A tall beastly male, huge in muscle and size. Lyra istictually was terrified of him and backed against the cell wall as the man entered. "what do you want with her!?" kirk yelled. The man merely grunted his response, set her food on the table then went to her, quickly cornering her. "you have been selected for me" was all he said before he grabbed her upper arm. Lyra screamed mind jumping to the worst. She began to fight with all her strength to no avail. Lyra was soon pinned onto her small jail mattress, her clothes quickly torn to shreds "KIRK! JIM HELP ME! PLEASE!" she yelled as the giant ripped off her undergarments and then removed his large penis from beneath his loincloth.

Lyra tensed. Her entire body clenching muscles fearful of what was to happen. She was now a slave, to be bought, sold, and now breaded…

This beast didn't care that she didn't want any of this, he was hard. His Veins popped out all over his cock as he rubbed it against her opening. Slowly with a grin upon his face he pushed his tip inside her. Lyra screamed a scream that let everyone know exactly what was happening. Uhura curled up on her bed and tried to block it out praying she wasn't next. kirk screamed for the man to leave her alone, he pleaded tried all he could to get to her. As well did Checkov. he tried to break free lyra being a surrogate older sister to the young henson.

The beast of a man loved they way lyara quivered with fear as he pushed in deeper and deeper, tearing her most sensitive skin with the width and length of his cock. "mmm tight" was what he said as he looked at her face and began to hump her. He bucked wildly, groaning in pleasure. Lyra screamed "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP! YOUR HURTING ME. PLEASE GOD STOP PLEASE!" She fought and begged for a while longer before she gave up and eventually lay still and cried while the beast had his way with her. In and out he ripped through her pussy , blood spilling from her as if it were her first time all over again, her entrance spitting and tearing to allow for his size. She could feel his length press up into her uterus and her stomach felt sick and each time he thrusted she felt the need to puke. The beast had one purpose, To breed this women after all that's what selection was. He could feel his load building but he was enjoying him self and as this was to be his reward he was going to take full advantage of her. He slammed in balls deep and filled her kunt to the brim with his seed. Lyra gaged, nearly throwing up on her self. The beast was shockingly still hard as he was not human I guess those laws didn't apply. He was ready for more. Pulling out and flipping her onto her hands and knees he slammed into her hard. An ear piercing yelp escaped her lips. The beast was advised that human females receipted sperm better if they orgasmed…and that's what the beast was trying for. He began to rub her clit as he fucked her from behind, degrading her each time she was spanked by his balls on her ass cheeks. She couldn't help it, she moaned loudly and began to buck back onto him crying as she realized that she lost control of her own body. She began to squeeze his shaft tighter inside her, and he needed to your more force. Holding onto her hips he yanked her onto him hard till She finally had milked him long enough and he came once more deep inside her and she climaxed "OH GOD! NO!" her body shook beneath him as she moaned taking his seed. Kirk was yelling now, voice horse. The beast began to see what he had caused, these two were obviously lovers and he had taken her, made her cum for him too. Now he wanted to make them watch. The beast grabbed lyras long red hair and dragged heron her back leaving a trail of cum till she was in front of kirks cell and in view of the other two officers cells as well. He force d her to her knees " suck!" "No!" she screamed trying to back away. He grabbed her hair and pushed his tip against her closed lips. When she did open her mouth to receive him he yanked backon her hair. "ow!" se screamed but it was muffled he slammed into the back of her throught making her gag. He held it there for a long while, till her eyes watered and her lips began to turn blue from not breathing. Kirk pleaded with the man to let her breath and the man grinned and slid him self out long enough for her to take one breath and slammed back in. each time he went to the back of her throught then pulled on her hair to get it even deeper. Lyra felt dizzy she began to let her eyes droop, and soon fell back against he floor hitting her head with e cracking noise against the cement floor. Her legs were limp and spread apart. The man looked at kirk as he crawled on top of her weak almost lifeless body and then pushed himself back into her, raising her legs above his shoulders to get a batter angle. Lyra, half unconscious moaned picturing kirk as the man had his way yet again. He plunged deep into her with a rough speed. Lyra became numb to the pain and as she woke up she stopped moaning and cried. With as much force as he could the beast slammed inside of her. He bit her chest leaving marks, made sure to leave hickies on her nipples and for sure a blood stain on the floor where he took her for the third time he came, his cum overflowing from her used and destroyed hole. Once again he remained hard and flipped her back onto her hands and knees turning her so she could face kirk. She gripped onto the bars and tried to lift her self up, but before she could the beast had lined up with her rear entrance and slammed in to her balls deep. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Lyra screamed clenching this mans cock tight. Kirk frowned placing his hand over one of her and holding her cheek with the other. He was arching so fast and deep that the delicate skin around her ass hole began to tear and bleed, the cum dripping from her pussy mixed with her blood on the floor. Kirk whispered to her "I'm so sorry love, hold on." Lyra nodded and took it as an order from her captain instead of a request form her lover, "yes…c-captain" the beast arched hard and lyra couldn't help it, she tuned her head and puked onto the floor then started crying again. The beast wanted to degrade her more and keeping him self buried into her ass picked her up and pressed her into he cell bars of kirks cell. "cum" was his order. Lyra whimpered…not at all aroused and in to much pain to cum. The beast slammed her head into he meddle bars nearly knocking her out. "cum!" Lyra cried holding onto the bars. Kirk frowned, wanting to do anything to help ease her pain, reaching though the bars her stroked her clit. Lyra looked up at him, she smelled of cum, blood, sweat, and vomit. Her faced was covered in tears and she rested against the bars, not fighting either of them. Kirk whispered into her ear "look at me, only look at me…ill help you.." he rubbed her clit and slid his other hand down by her used hole slowly and gently sliding his finger into her. Lyra moaned softly trying to fake it but she was grateful to focus on what kirk was doing. He kissed her to distract her more. Soon with the help from kirk lyra began to buck against the bars and the man occupying her ass hole. She cred out finishing hoping he would be done with her, he deposited seed into her backside ands she squirmed at the unusual hot liquid in her bum. Once he released inside her again he pulled her away from kirk and she began to cry looking down and seeing his length still poking up at her. He laid down with her onto of him. "Ride me" he commanded. Lyra cried but saw no use in fighting. Her worry now focused not on the pain but his filthy cock that she would soon force inside of her yet again would infect her ripped vaginal walls and get her quit sick. She sat on his dick and slid down with a face of shame. "ride me now" he spanked her hard leaving a red handprint on her left ass cheek. Kirk couldn't watch anymore. He turned away and went to his bed sitting down and hanging his head. She humped the beast, giving him what he wanted and moaned. He took her hips and yanked her down hard causing her to yip like a little bitch of a dog. Her overly engorged clit was so very sensitive and she moaned for him until came together. he dragged her back into her cell by her hair and sat her in the chair and forced her to eat the disgusting food known as "nourishment" he then poured her a murky black liquid and told her to drink. She smelled It and shook her head so he forced it into her throat with a feeding tube "this will make you more fertile, release more eggs, and guide the sperm through your womb to the unfertilized eggs" lyra cried upon hearing this. The beastly layed her on the bed and pulled out a large cork looking object. Lyra was nervous what more was about to happen. He spread her legs smirking at his "job well done" and shoved the crock into her vagina. Lyra whimpered "no. its dirty I need to clean it" talking about her pussy. He shook his head no. "helps cum impregnate you". He too her new drill harness that was strappy, it covered her pussy but had a button to be undone to remove the cork and to have easy access to her honey hole. There was also one fore the back entrance. Her stomach was showing and majority of her breasts were covered accept for a large amount of cleavage and her bruised nipples were bare, poking through holes in the harness. It had a loop in various places so that she could be leashed or bound to anything. The beast flipped her over and undid the back entrance button, sliding a plug into her hole their as well, Lyra yelped and whimpered but didn't protest. "so that no one else can have you their either until the providers choose a new selection for us after we give them a new thrawl" he flipped her back over and stacked pillows beneath her bum raising her damaged parts higher then her stomach and leashed her to the bed in several places. " to help my cum find its way. I will come get you when its time for the training interval" he said as he walked out. Lyra lay on her cot, bleeding and shaking. Wanting nothing more then to disappear as she felt his sperm drip further into her womb.


End file.
